halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sidewinder
Sidewinder is a horseshoe multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It was remade as Avalanche for Halo 3. Summary The main feature of this map is the ice patches on the front of the horseshoe in between the bases that can cause any ground vehicle without treads or hover abilities to slide, making it hard to control the vehicle, but makes a fun way to splatter enemies. On the outer edge of the map are two large cliffs that are connected to each base with teleporters. These areas are popular sniping spots, as they provide a large view and a quick route to an easily defensible area. On the inner edge, there is a network of tunnels which lead to the opposing bases. Four power-ups can be found in the lower section of the tunnel. There is a Sniper Rifle, two Shotgun, Health Pack, Plasma Pistol, Pistol and an Assault Rifle inside each base. It was re-made into the Halo 3 map, Avalanche, which was released on April 15th on the Legendary map pack.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13382 Tactics *During Capture the Flag games, people will attack from two places. Some will come in vehicles down the middle, and some will go on foot with the teleporters. The team that can control the teleporters can take control of the game. Taking control of the teleporters gives a constant supply of heavy weapons (the Fuel Rod Gun and Rocket Launchers that spawn near them), a place for snipers and a safer path to the enemy base relative to going up the middle. *A good defensive technique in CTF is to park a rocket warthog inside your base behind the flag. The player then goes into the gunner seat picking off any enemies that enter. *Players on foot will almost always take the ledges around and snipe at the enemy base. They will also pick up heavy weapons along the way and use these to assault the enemy base or to defend themselves from defending enemy. *When on offense in CTF, teams should use a few vehicles to pin down the enemy and then use a fast and maneuverable vehicle to steal the flag. *The map is a favorite for Team King of the Hill with a moving hill. This gametype pleases people with all preferences. Snipers can pick off and slow the attack of the enemy. People who like close range can charge in with a shotgun and assault rifle. *An effective CTF offensive is to have someone drive your teams Scorpion around the bend to a good view point of your enemy's upper base. Also drive your teams warthog up to the bend but not around it. in front of the Scorpion. Once in position, have the person in the Scorpion start firing at their upper base to distract their sniper. The 2 people at your base then travel through the center to the enemy's side of the center area, and stop. Also have another person use the Ghost and charge the enemy's base. When they come out to attack the ghost, have your teams sniper and pick them off. Now the 2 people waiting can go grab the enemy's flag. Here's the part where you need the Warthog. Drive up to pick them up while the sniper, Ghost, Warthog, and Scorpion provide cover. Though elaborate, this maneuver can prove to be quite effective. Glitches *Drive a regular Warthog into the short tunnel connecting the two base areas, and park it perpendicular to the wall, as far back as it'll go. Now jump onto the barrel of the turret, and throw two or three plasma grenades just over the hood of the car, so they land just in front. When they go off, you will be propelled through the ceiling, landing on the "roof" of the snow hills. From here you may throw grenades and launch rockets, killing who you please without fear of getting seen or shot. Handy for Slayer variants. *In Sidewinder for the Xbox version you can get out of the map. First you need to create a custom game where you start with Overshields and have a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher. Then go to the top of the red base where the Sniper Rifle is. Then go to one placed in the corners, jump and at the same time shoot a rocket at the ground and then back up while still in the air. If done correctly you should be on a small ledge and will easily be able to jump out of the map from there. Power-ups *'Active Camouflage' - Exit the base, go in to the tunnels, and turn left, away from the sloped tunnel where you will find a dead end with active camouflage and overshields. *'Health Pack' - A health pack can be found on either side of the middle teleporter or in the front of either base. *'Overshield' - An Overshield can be found at the Shade turret in the middle of the map. Also, it can be found in the same place as the Active Camouflage. Gametypes *Slayer *Oddball *Capture the Flag *Race: This is a big map, making it ideal for race. Trivia *In the machinima series Red vs. Blue, Sidewinder was the base where Church was previously stationed before being sent to Blood Gulch. It is also where Church, Grif, and later the others were teleported and the location where Sarge's bomb in Church's robot body detonated and sent all the characters (except Church) into the future. *Sidewinder bears a salient resemblance to the map, Ice Fields, as well as the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign mission, Assault on the Control Room. *"Sidewinder" is also the name of a missile and a snake for which it is named. *Coincidentally, there is also a PC gamepad made by Microsoft called the SideWinder. *This map was remade in Halo 3 under the new name of Avalanche. *In Sidewinder, you can see half of a woman's face in the Halo. You must be near the blue base to see it. *The bases in Sidewinder resemble the bases in Timberland. *Sidewinder is one of two multiplayer maps in Halo: CE to have vehicles. (There are more than 2 maps with vehicles in Halo: PC however.) References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels